Build talk:Mo/P RoJ Jade Quarry
Use hammer of dawn, just redo att spread: 12+1+3 smiting, 9+1 heal, 9 command, 2+1 div-- ChristmasRelyk 11:36, 6 January 2009 (EST) :The fact anyone would bring healing on a smiter bar is laughable, and honestly it is bad in AB since you can't solo cap with it unline in CM. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 11:39, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::You use arcane echo in ab...-- ChristmasRelyk 11:42, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::...That would make you use Illusion of Haste for IMS. 217.120.228.192 11:45, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::Which would suck. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 11:45, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::::or you could actually not be bad and cap with your group-- ChristmasRelyk 11:47, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::::Or you could not be bad and run an Ele in AB and be able to cap without assistance. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 11:48, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Or cap with ur team and stop being dumb-- ChristmasRelyk 11:50, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::::::If you're capping with a team, you'd run this over a Mo/Me with Arcane. Other than that, this is for JQ, not AB and it's what people are running. Healing spec is uneccessary; DF bonus on smites and reverse is all you need to keep a carrier or shrine; if it's not then take Boon. - 11:59, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::::::If you'd cap with your team you would still have to take Illusion of Haste for IMS, wouldn't you? 217.120.228.192 12:19, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Holy Haste should be an IMS...=S-- Liger414 talk 12:21, 6 January 2009 (EST) I never played JQ before. how is it? [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 12:22, 6 January 2009 (EST) :How is what? JQ? I find it fun =D -- Liger414 talk 12:22, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::Jade Quarry possibly is the most fun game type at the moment. Brandnew. 12:25, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::Erm, anyone who wants faction goes there tbh. Are Kurzicks useful? Yeah as punch bags I suppose. Do people play it? Hell yeah.-- Liger414 talk 12:26, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::::Cool. I'm gonna check it out. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 12:29, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::::fa is funner, you have more control on the outcome-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 19:58, 12 January 2009 (EST) Really relyk? I find JQ to be a better arena for individual control. A good monk capper can control a shrine, and effectively control 1/3 of the points income provided he isn't faced with too many cappers. In FA, it tends to require much more teamwork to win. Mender 12:56, 16 January 2009 (EST) :teamwork? teamwork!? aint no nobody in fa does no teamwork. usually comes down to 1 person breaking doors/running amber since everyone loves to just hunt each other for fun ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 19:33, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::lol play fa more--Relyk 04:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Self countering? This build is so popular on JQ, there are usually at least 2-3 Mo/P with such build. Why not to add an interruption? I use Anthem of Weariness and disrupting throw in 2 optionals. They work pretty well, other monks cant cap a shrine, because of rupt on Roj. Gunm 16:20, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Builds always have counters, you can just as easily disrupt meteor shower or other ele stuff--Relyk 16:30, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Variant Remove a few points for smiting and divine favor/or Command... pour them into protection. bring skills like shield of absorption for ultimate survivability when being mobbed by the group clusters. What i've been using Attributes and Skills prof=Mo/P Smiting=12+1+3 Healing=9+1 Divine=5+1 Command=8Spiritof JudgmentSignetof DamageConditionHexBack!"Haste!"/build :Critique.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 11:08, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::9 command for shield, and i work fine without patient spirit, i use bane sig to make rangers fk off--Relyk 03:22, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::Kills your shield thoughErring Ryft 09:22, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Um, bane sig costs 0 energy, how does it kill it? Drah McNinja 14:48, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I love all the Mo/P I'm seeing in Quarry using this build that are using RoJ on my warrior while I'm just running around. People are stupid. 03:29, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Stupid People are stupid. Only utterly retarded people use RoJ on players unless they are snared or are casting something like meteor shower. However...i used it on a few people who refused to move or when I'm on defense. --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 04:35, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::rod->castigation signet-->Roj->Bane signet--Relyk 00:31, 8 May 2009 (UTC) archive due to roj nerf? i havent used this in cm since the upbut roj scatters now[[User:Generalmurgahn|Generalmurgahn] 23:47, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :It still works in fort aspenwood to an extent. I'll need to test it in JQ.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 23:58, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::so...the results are?Funkopotomis 00:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::Tested. An initial RoJ causes scatter, but only after the 3rd or 4th second. However, they don't regenerate fast enough, so by the time RoJ recharges, a second RoJ will kill them off. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 08:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::If you stay within attack/spell-casting range of the enemies, they tend to keep attacking you until it's too late. 07:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::::be brave and smite condition/hex--Relyk 11:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Or be brave and go FOR THE GREATER GOOD! KAMIKAZE!--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 12:41, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Just hide behind a wall after you cast roj (or before) and let the rangers pewpew you. the one you target sometimes wont die, so bane/cast sig will kill him or use rod and wand him. quarry shrines are the same, you can tank it out and survive if ur manly and they should die, otherwise finish off any extras with the same method.--Relyk 05:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC)--Relyk 05:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Alternative to Smite Conditions? I know I'm a noob for not owning EoTN, but so far only alternative I see is Purge Conditions. Any ideas? 05:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :mending touch--Relyk 05:04, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, would have went for Mend Aliment but that seems better. 05:07, 28 August 2009 (UTC) More Optionals Scourge Healing has come in handy more than a few times when faced with camping healers and unwitting minion masters that carry Blood of the Master. But what about Spell Shield for interrupt protection (spell-based interrupts) that keeps the secondary class free for Paragon? [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 00:13, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Invalid template Code hmm I tried saving this template code and when I open it up in GW its says invalid template code.--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 13:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yea were having an issue with the code right now. Were tyring to get skills to have the PvP descriptions, but that messes up the code when exported to guild wars. You can try downloading the build pack (ask Karate Jesus about that), or type the skills manually, or wait until we find a way to fix it. Gringo 17:39, November 22, 2009 (UTC) This works in AB I created a variant of this and found it worked great in AB. I dropped Make Haste and used all 3 signets. Does anyone mind if this gets tagged accordingly? --War_Pig5 05:40, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Mo/E variant Use windborn speed for carrier boost so that you can bring glyph of concentration for anti interrupt on RoJ. --Smity the Smith 15:23, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :And Gale. -- 15:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Cancel? --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:54, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea I know how to cancel, honeslty tho that just eats up your energy and time, so whats the point if u can go secondary elementalist and have the same carrier support. Only difference is lack of Fall Back --Smity the Smith 15:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::And you get Gale. -- 16:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::So what's the point of gimping my bar when I can just hit cancel. I understand your suggestion represents a more lazy playstyle, but don't try to push that through as a good option for the bar. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I dont see it really as being lazy that you dont wanna play cancel games to save time. Explain how you are gimping your bar exactly? --Smity the Smith 16:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Dropping MH and FB for Glyph of Conc when it's a circumstance in which you can just cancel. I label that as making your bar worse for nothing. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Alright. Imo however windbord speed replaces MH cus it has the same effect, and it also can be used as a self targeting IMS to take the role of FB. You make minor sacrifices to have the ability to get in and nuke a shrine quickly without playing games. Some shrines are heavily gaurded and you simply don't have time to play cancel games. --Smity the Smith 16:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::(ec)Mostly you won't need it, but GoC is useful for pushing a cap against ints and other pressure where canceling eats up too much time. Also, canceling on a 2sec fails against decent players (which are admittedly rare) and if you don't get a fc. Plus, you can bring gale.-- 16:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It's pretty well established that the arguement that bad players exist therefore something is ok is inferior to the arguement that you should always prepare for the worst. --Smity the Smith 16:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You want your build to work optimally in a wide range of given circumstances. MH/FB is unconditional on this, GoC won't even be necessary in all games. Thus, despite perhaps being lovely in some situations, it's not probable enough to insist buildwarsing for. That also makes it quite acceptable to push a build into "Good" for working in the majority of situations; eg. vs. shitty players --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Another Variant Just wanted to share another variant that I use which I really enjoy. Please share comments: prof=Mo/A smi=12+3+1 dead=12Daggerof JudgmentWalkPalmStrikeof DeathDaggerDash/build * RoJ to nuke shrines * Spike players with RoJ->Shadow Walk->Iron Palm->Holy Strike->Augury of Death->Disrupting Dagger->Crippling Dagger * Also start a spike with Augury->Iron Palm->Holy strike, etc etc * Interrupt key skills with disrupting dagger, such as RoJ * Snare foes and carriers with Crippling Dagger --Smity the Smith 17:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :You're actually telling me 2-6 here? My god is that a funny spike. I'm not commenting one way or another on its efficiency, but gogo! --'DANDY ^_^''' -- 17:19, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::what is this luxon faggotry?--Ikimono1 06:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ftw